Some things hurt
by CaptainSeaWater
Summary: Percy is told by Gaia that his friends are captured. He goes to the north only to fall into a trap. He is tortured with a weapon long forgotten. His friends find him encased with the weapon. Will they believe his story? Will Percy forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_This is after the giant war. The Olympians have one with their children. They now kinda live in peace._

Percy pov.

I sat in the Poseidon Cabin. I felt relieved and happy. We had won the war, I finally had time with Annabeth, and I could relax. I laid on my bed and fell asleep instantly. I was in Alaska, the scenerie was familiar, then it hit me it was the hubbard glacier where death was captured. Gaia's face formed in the ice/dirt."Why are you here!" I shout. She laughs and a sneer grows are her lips. "Foolish demigod, do you think I'll let you go that easily?" she snarls. " You have defeated my sons, and in return I have captured your dear friends." Behind Gaia was my friends, Tyson, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. I cry out. "If you don't come I will tear their hearts out!" "I'm coming," I answered. I immediately wake up, pack, and I whistled for Blackjack. _Yo! Boss why up so early!_ "Blackjack, I need to go to Alaska on Hubbard Glacier" _but boss! You sure I mean Alaska! _Blackjack reluctantly allowed me to ride on him but in the end I persuaded him.

Once we reached there I realized it was a trap. Once Blackjack flew out of sight. I immediately search for my friends. Suddenly two earthborn jump out and grab my arms. "Yeeees, Percy Jackson I am conscious again," she purrs. "You have fallen into my trap. "My friends will come for me! I left them a letter," I shout. "Really, I added some tweaks to it," she cackles evilly. A mist appeared and it showed Annabeth reading my letter with tears streaming down her cheeks."NO!" I shout. "Time for your torture," she said sleepily. The torture began once the whip landed on my back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The battle has begun. And Percy is tortured by Gaia._

No one's pov.

Percy was in eternal torture in a huge chunk of ice. The ice was read and it glowed. It was burning ice. It get's it's red from Percy's blood.

Gaia cackled scornfully. "Children!" she calls out." On the next battle seal jackson's wonderful piece of ice and put it in a box, seal it with the coordinates of the Sea of monsters!" "We shall take him to the next battle," she continued." We shall retreat and leave Jackson there, they will see him and put a hint on the box for the code, this shall lower their spirits!" Gaia's minions cheer. They put Percy in a box just the right size and bring it to battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_After the battle, the battle when you know…_

Annabeth pov.

We all slowly examined the battle field. I see a large box up ahead. " Hey guys! I found something!" she calls. Everybody walks over to see a box to find a note and a lock. Annabeth picks up the note and reads it aloud.

_Dear foolish demigods and other wimpy things,_

_ In this box you will find something that will break your heart. The lock combination won't be once I give you the hint. You all are fools to play this game._

_Sea of monsters_

_Gaia_

"What does she mean?" ask Zeus. I quickly understood. I was about to do it on the lock when my mother said,"Annabeth don't, We don't need anything to burden our hearts." I was too curious, I put the sailing coordinates in. The lock immediately snap open. She looks hesitantly at her mother. She mother nodded. When she opened it the first thought was ice. In the box was her seaweed brain. He had chains around his wrists with his fists clenched and had a face of pain. She was horrified. He was encased in RED ice. Everybody was silent. "That ice is burning ice," Athena said softly. "He wasn't a traitor." "How do we break it?"she questioned. "Poseidon will need to melt it," said Athena. Poseidon hesitantly melted the ice and the smell of blood rose in the air. Percy face looked ashen grey but was still breathing.

Hephaestus came over with gloves and lifted percy out of the blood water. And set him before Apollo, Apollo waved his hand over percy and all the blood stains were gone. Once they were gone everbody gasped. Scars were all over Percy and he had a huge cut across his abdomen. Apollo immediately closed up the cut. Percy twitched. Poseidon immediately came over and broke the shackles around his wrists. When he removed them Percy's wrists twisted in a wrong angle Apollo hesitantly snapped them back in place and Percy's sea-green eyes fluttered open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy pov.

I finally was out of that torture chamber! But worst, I find my friends around me AND Apollo is staring at me. I quickly jump on my feet. "You guys know I would never betray you," I said. " And yet you fell for it! You guys probably never checked it or did you not see that I wasn't leading Gaia's Army, NO!" They all flinch." "Percy, we're all so…,"began Annabeth. "Sorry doesn't show anything," I was hurt and angry." Do you know how painful the torture they gave me!" "Well, I'm thankful for one thing," I took a breath. "Thanks for healing me and releasing me from that torture chamber, and I will help you in the war blindly." They gave me confused faces. As I turned and walked away.

Annabeth pov.

I felt guilty as percy turned and walked away. At least he will kind of help us. I hope he will be there when we face gaia once more. The note was right. It did bring a burden on our shoulders. I turn to everyone. Sadness and guilt showed on everyone's faces. I didn't blame them. I cursed myself. I should've been wise after the last titan war. I did the same to Hermes. At least this time he didn't vaporize me. I remember the war was still going on. I turn to everyone,"We still need to fight! Heal the wounded, and have a emergency meeting." And with that I turn toward the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy pov.

I set up camp and practiced my sword skills. As soon as I was done, I went to find Gaia. The evil goddess's name brought anger to him as soon as he thought of it. Gaia rang through out his ears. He finally found her base. I opened my mouth in horror. Earthborn, Cyclops, and many other monsters were dancing around campfires and camping trip style were demigods on a stick. "Mmmmm… this taste gooood," said one of the cyclopes. Percy moved along the border until he got to the back. He saw a horde of monsters. The Minotaur and a lot of hellhounds. Percy lunged forward and killed the monsters painlessly with anger. He worked from the bottom to the top destroying every monster in the fortress. He quickly left and climbed a tree to stay farther away from the ground.

Annabeth pov.

As I sat on the beach I thought of what percy was going to do. "Attackers!" shouts Thalia as she ran toward me. I quickly drawed my knife and followed Thalia. What I saw surprised me. It was much lesser attackers than most battles. We were going to have a big meeting after this. "Forward!" I shout. I have led some of the battles. Percy would've fought all these monsters without breaking a sweat. As soon we finished the army. All the cabin counselors and Gods went to the meeting room.

Will Solace pov. (son of Apollo)

Everybody was hurt by the words percy had told us. "Percy has attacked their base!" Annabeth insisted."He said he would attack blindly, he is attacking their base." "He can't be that powerful," said Piper. "I agree with annabeth," said Athena. "Percy is a powerful demigod, I have watched him, when he is angry he is powerful." "What are we going to do?!" Poseidon shouts."He's was so hurt yet his words were so right." Poseidon slumps in his seat. "We will have to track him," said Zeus. "He will help us blow back Gaia's forces." "We will never convince him," said Leo. "You heard Poseidon, we were fools, His words hurt all of us." Everybody looked down. Leo realizing this said,"But we can still find him right? I mean he can't run away forever, Can't you god do a searchy look above thingy u gods do?" "Leo, we aren't stalkers," said Apollo. "Then, people would panic and shout STALKERS!" Artemis smacked him in the head. "Meeting dismissed," said Zeus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Percy pov.

I needed to confront Gaia. She had taken away my life. With that I set out to search for the evil goddess. Are a few gajillion steps he found Gaia speaking to her sons and minions. I immediately charged and stabbed Gaia she howled in pain. The other monsters didn't seem to affect me. It wasn't like I had the curse of Achilles anymore. Then other monsters charged at me and after fighting the monsters of what felt like hours Gaia's form rose I rushed towards her and was slashed at her she hissed at me and attacked with her earthy weapons.

I had enough she took every good thing from my life. Used all my energy and blasted her before blacking out I saw the face of the titan, Oceanus.

Artemis pov.

All of a sudden Gaia's minions stop attacking and the titans start. We all wondered what happened to her. I think it was Percy Jackson. I look on top of half-blood hill and see monsters coming. "Attack," was heard from the mouth of Ares.

After the battle…

Will Solace pov.

The war over. We could all live! We tended the wounded and when I was working on a sword wound I heard a shout,"PERCY!" I immediately rush out and there is my old pal, Percy Jackson.

Percy Pov.

:) Seeing everyone happy made me glad. I decided to forgive them. I would have probably believed that whoever was also set up by Gaia was framed. Once I set foot in camp. I heard my name being cryed,"PERCY!" I smiled. It wasn't every day this happened.  
I apologized for my rough behavior earlier. My life was finally put back together. This all ended with a kiss from probably everyone's favorite couple,(I honestly don't care about couples or couple names) Percabeth.


End file.
